thnks fr th mmrs
by Bubblebee
Summary: As a Harvard student Sakura has one promise left to return to the notorious nightlife of Konoha. One promise and one night to comply to the needs of Uchiha Sasuke.


**Got side tracked from Santé d'esprit, that you can find on my profile. **

**This oneshot as not been beta-read, find any errors please tell me so I am able to fix them.**

* * *

Thanks for the memories... 

The track becomes lighted by the last high speed train of the evening. Racing by the landscape with the end destination of the notorious night-life of Konoha. The train slows down when the crash of the night-life drones through the thick glass windows and stops at it's end destination. A young woman with striking pink hair gets off. Her destination is far from visible. Searching around she takes the staircase and follows the sign which lead to the centre.

The night-life will having no mercy for the broken hearted.

Young laughing girls are pursued by randy boys not much older then themselves. Older one stands looking at them, laughing. Picking up memories about their crazy days as teenagers.

At a table on the market is a group of adolescents playing a drinking game. Upturned empty glasses tell a game no teenager would dare to play, it's for profs only. The last two standing look at each other with enthusiastic eyes before they throw down the substance with high speed, one glass after another. The rest to drunk to continue, laugh while leaning back in their chairs cheering on the finalists.

Her black boots are soundless on the paving stones which prevent vehicles from driving too fast. Her skirt flies up an inch by the warm breeze. It is warm and even her black tank top gives too little cooling. Fortunately her hair does not lie in her neck but is hold up by a rubber band. Her locks dance on same the breeze as her skirt. She smiles at the memory of her wild adventures in this noisy city. She turns in a busy street filled with people. Sitting on one of the tables is her target for tonight but the night is still young.

Of the many young girls that hold this city comes one to greet her when she enters her favourite nightclub. The girl announces her arrival at the older group on the dancing floor. One comes up the staircase towards the bar. Her blonde hair has been put up just as high as her own pink locks. At the bar they smile at a few men who provides them drinks, hereafter the blonde guides her girlfriend onto the dance floor.

The alcohol slowly spreads itself through her blood and soon her body. Her self-confidence increases. The blonde dares her girlfriend to hook up with a young man. With ease she walks towards the chosen man and within minutes he's drooling all over her. This is child's play. Her blonde girlfriend sways standing beside their friends. With her victim she turns towards the dace floor.

One night and one more time.

The boy dances as if a gun has been aimed at his feet. She smiles to him and offers him a drink. Anything to leave the dance floor with this dork. Meanwhile her group stands roar of laughing. After the drink and her blonde girlfriend rescue attempt she is forced to listen to her girlfriend worries. Her blonde girlfriend got in Yale University. Her dream, the lamentation however is her lazy boyfriend who does not want to come with her. She orders another drink and then sunk in her own thoughts.

Her first boyfriend. Those black eyes as if you were looking in a bottomless well. Her hands in his black hair moaning his name. God she had been grateful for him. Her life seemed perfect, she would marry with him, get children and live long and happily together.

She smiles at her silly dream.

At the entrance is a clamour what is usually for a Saturday night. The bars are packed, there is no vacant table on the market and the clubs have imposed a limit by the fire department. She twists herself to the noise. A group of young girls almost fall down the stair, to drunk to even notice their instability, and try to seduce some boys on the dance floor while preforming some sort of whore dance.

All of a sudden it becomes very crowded at their table. She feels herself warming up. The dance floor is taken by the girls trying, with fruitless attempts, to seduce someone, anyone.

On the market a riot is broken out. The two finalists of the drinking game look up in surprise. Not much later the streets are filled with the resound of the sirens of an ambulance and a police car.

People come from the clubs to get a peek of the sensation. Her pink locks are blown up by cooled breeze. She graphs an unclaimed jackets of a chair and throws it over her shoulder. He still sits on the table with his rival and best friend. She misses her blonde friend and their friendship. His arm around her whenever she feels sad. Her life has changed after her admission to Harvard University.

She reminds their first meeting still. Then still bachelors. He introduced her in the night-life of Konoha. Showed her the best clubs and taught her the good drinks and gave her him. His best friend and also, although he will never admit it, his rival. His blue eyes radiated rays of light when he heard that his best friend and girlfriend had found each other. She herself had radiated of luck with her dark boyfriend around her. She got more self-confidence and thanks to her boyfriend she came through the admission examination of Harvard

She blinks away a tear. One night and one more time she had promised her Harvard boyfriend. She knew the link between her ex and boyfriend and why he had allowed this.

She needed closure, give her ex something she promised him some time ago. A Harvard girl, one promise and one night.

Curiously he watches the fight between drunken citizens and the policemen. He won the game again like everyone already expected. The blonde angel hates losing a game, especially to him. The alcohol steals it's way through his body, heating him. He unbuttons his third button of his white shirt. Eyes full of desire look at him, but he needs none of it all. He wants only her, she that has cast a spell on him. Her poison from their last fight rumbles in his head still. It has been nearly 6 months when he furiously put her on the train. She had started a new life where he could have no part in and he hated it, but not as terrible as he hated her. She was addiction, no other girl had understood him this way, the quiet answers she had have to put up with and she still had taken him to her bed, caressing him.

His friend is surprised all of a sudden. With large blue eyes he scans the crowd. Did he saw it correct, his blue eyes flash to the black ponds of his friend. It becomes restlessly at the table, the tension mounts enormously. She, the poison which is still present in the body of his best friend walks towards their table. The group where she belongs nowadays is talking to her while they come closer. Her eyes are however with a sad look on his friend, her ex. He doubts if she hears what the blonde bitch, Ino, is rattling in her ear. He puts his best smiles on and gives her a hug.

"Naruto..." She whispers in his ear. "don't think me foolish with that smile." Insured that she is still herself in spite of the alcohol he closes his eyes "Sorry." And he takes in her fragrance. Her sweet perfume is dominated by after shave. She has another, his smells it on her clothes. They take distance from each other, her blonde girlfriend found some chairs in the meantime and shoves these at the table.

Her group sits down as if there never has happened anything between their Harvard student and her ex.

She looks at him, the anger in his eyes is on the surface. But her anger is gone, she made a promise she needs to comply.

Her group is drown in a violent discussion with Naruto's group. Naruto's group where a few years she herself belonged to. She looks at his white shirt, it's open to the third button. Just not far enough to see his torso, but she has seen him naked many times before. A Greek god is nothing compared to him. She looks at the upturned glasses on table. They still play the same game. It seems as if nothing has changed. As if she never left this city, didn't left him standing on the station all alone.

It feels like old times.

Their eyes cross. He sees her sorrow but it is not enough, she must suffering more. His pride is on the line. He examines her group. The boys have the most beautiful girl such as he once had her.

She smiles at Naruto when he asks her help carrying the drinks. Together they walk in the café. Naruto physical strength keeps drunk men at an exceptable distance. She smiles at him. They order the drinks and sit down at an empty table.

"Why have you come? Is Harvard's night-life not good enough for you?" He looks dead serious and is clearly angry with her. She knows what he means. She looks at the bar where a young girl lets an old man pay for her drinks. Afterwards she sees them both disappearing in the bathroom. Probably selling herself.

She looks back at Naruto. "Sakura, do you have any idea what you are doing to him?" She turns away but he does not likes being ignored. He spins her by her arm and looks at her in anger. Tears roll down her face when she looks up. He is shocked and releases her at once.

"Do you think he is the only one!" She does not mean to sound angry. With a clean napkin he whips her tears away and offers her a tray.

"No I do not." He leads her through the crowd.

At their table the tension reached its high when Ino declared Sakura's ex a pervert when he pulled a young girl on his lap. Naruto puts the tray down and the brawl stops. Naruto his back prevents her from seeing what is going on at their table. Assured she can handle whatever is happening she steps aside. All eyes look at her waiting for an outburst. His eyes radiate pride, she will have none of it. The young girl on his lap is five years younger then she and caresses his arm tenderly.

She almost pukes at the sighed.

Smiling she gives everyone their drinks. _Who does he think he is?_ But she knows something none of them knows. The better version she had found of him at Harvard.

Naruto gives his friend a sick look. What does he hope to accomplish with this? He just saw her tears, her sadness and then the dick pulls something like this.

Ino is the one with the guts to say something. The conversation falls quiet when a drunk man makes an comment concerning Sakura's hair. Something that he would never allow happening gives him a smile on his face. Looking at her with expectation. Cry or run, he thinks about the times he saw her at school in the same situation knowing her to options. None of the above apply. He is hurt when she graphs the man at his arm and kisses him on the lips.

He wants to shoot a bullet in the man for touching her.

Everyone is dazzled by her action. She did change, her student life hardened her. If you don't stick up for yourself no one will. You'll be crushed underneath and send home. She gives a perfect smile at her group and puts her arm in his.

She leaves with the young man hoping to anger him.

Soon after Ino announces their departure as well.

Naruto leans his elbow on the table, staring angry at his friend. After her departure he threw the girl from his lap. Saying the street light made her look ugly. The girl had cried and soon after disappeared in the crowd.

"Sasuke, why?" His blonde friend signs. None except Naruto dares to ask him.

"She was ugly." He answers though he knows that isn't what he means. He sees Naruto furious eyes turn away from him. "You never let someone sit in your lap, nobody but her. Now she's back and you are stupid enough to pull this off?" It was obvious he was angry with his best friend but Sasuke does not cares.

She hurt him, took a laugh at his pride. But he needs her, his body needs her. His hands in her pink hair, her legs around his waist screaming his name.

He stands up unexpected, blowing Ino's money for their groups drinks away. With sure steps he walks away. He sees her talking to a young man.

Is she flirting with him?

She came across one of her students she helped with his math years ago. The conversation is light and pleasurable.

All of a sudden she gets pulled away. She looks angry at him. What does he think he is doing?

He pulls her in a empty street, presses his body against hers, embraces her. She relax in his arms but pulls away when he kisses her feverishly. She promised it, but is it more then just a promise to her? He looks surprised at her. Isn't that lust in her eyes? She gives him a smile. One night and one more time she tells herself to feel his skin touching hers. Just this once. She kisses his neck, licks his lobe before she whispers;

"Not here." She blows at his wet earlobe, turning him on.

With goosebumps he opens the door to his dormitory. He finds one of his friend drunk and fast asleep in the hallway. Ignoring him he lets her in. She knows her way around here and immediately climbs the stair towards his room. He closes the door, blinks, did he fall asleep at the table? The sounds of his cracking door makes him run op the stairs.

Maybe it isn't too late?

When he turns into his room he finds her standing at his desk. She is smiling at the picture of them together with the loudest student of their school. He warps his arms around her. Caressing her arm with one. She relaxes at his warm body pressed against hers, leans her head against his shoulder. Her warm breath makes him fully aware of his needs.

She kisses his Adam's apple. He moans.

"One night and one more time." She whispers in his ears. He looks at her in questioning. Before he can ask she presses her lips on his flesh. Kissing his neck. Treasuring this moment.

He pushes her on his bed. Leaning on his elbows at both side of her head. His weight makes her sink deeper in the mattress. Slowly, he kisses her, caresses her. She closes her eyes and smiles when he waits for her permission.

Granted with a smile.

"_Get you out of those clothes_." Both laugh at his strange comment.

Smoothly he pushes up her tank top, admires her and pulls it over her head. She caresses his arm, neck and slowly opens his fourth button. He kisses her when she opens the last button. With her arms she cares his torso, kisses it.

_He tastes like you only sweeter. _

She remembers her boyfriend at Harvard.

_One night and one more time, one night stand._

He pulls her rubber out her hair, caresses her stomach, kisses her breasts. He lets her rise from the bed and unhooks her bra. She's battling the buttons of his pants. Laughing he gets off the bed. Looks at her pleading eyes and takes his pants off. When he gets back on the bed he prepares her for an unbelievable night.

Late in the morning he awakes with pink locks on his chest. Admiring the sleeping beauty next to him. Her messy hair on his black sheets. He smiles, this is how it should be, her in his bed.

He kisses her forehead, combs her pink locks with his fingers. Her breathing becomes shallow, soon after she awakes. "Good morning." She says as nothing happened last night. She blinks her eyes and smiles.

She wants to get up but is pulled back in his arms. Not yet, keep the dream alive as long as possible. No worries, just her. She looks at him, sad. She pulls the sheet around her chest and sits on the bedside. He sits next to her, pushes a lock behind her ear. His look is questioning.

"Thanks for the memories." She stares bitterly at nothing. Why wasn't there a possibility to wake up like this for ever? Why did they have to be so different. Why wouldn't both put their pride aside and let something good happen to them self?

"Even though they weren't so great?" He stares at the picture she looked at last night.

Her heart is torn.

She watches him. Their fights, discussions blown out proportions as she calls it. She had been accepted on Harvard, he failed. He remained with his best friend, applying to Konoha University in stead.. He could apply for a new examination but had been to proud to do so.

The only place they could tolerate nowadays was the bedroom. There they had been honest and pushed their pride aside. "I have kept my promise." She graphs her bra and puts it on underneath the sheet as if he never seen her naked.

He is surprised. Sakura always kept her promise but did he ever made her make one to him?

"You always wanted to bed a Harvard girl, didn't you?" Her lips are tightly pressed together, tears gathering in her eyes. "Your own condition."

Yes, he had given her extra lessons on the subject she was failing. Without him it had been impossible to apply for Harvard. Her counsellor asked her to apply to another University. But Harvard was her dream, her everything. No Harvard meant no other University either. Naruto was kind enough to introduce her to the top student of school; Uchiha Sasuke. He began teaching her every afternoon when school was finished. But one condition he had smiled at her. Without questioning she agreed.

"_As a Harvard girl, you will sleep with me."_

His own words spin in his head. True he made her promise that, but it hadn't meant anything. Just a cheap pick-up line from Naruto. Naruto had convinced him to used it on her to seduce her. Even then she already was one of the beauties at their school. But it didn't matter, after a week of studying with him she was his.

She didn't come back for his love?

"So..." Says a sad Sasuke. No one ever sees this vulnerable side of him, no one except her. He lays back, studies the white sealing. Last night had meant something to both, he felt it.

She paces up and down his room. Still naked he watches her from his bed.

Is this really the end?

Fully dressed she sits down at his desk. "I'm seeing someone, you know." It's an stupid attempt to kill the silence.

He mutters something and gets some clothes.

"Do you need a ride to the station?"He asks but his voice is empty, as empty as he can handle. She only nods, soon after she is seated next to him.

The station is abandon. Sunday isn't a popular day for those that party the nights away. Everyone lies fast asleep, sleeping the alcohol and sorrows away. Without his knowledge she wishes them back in bed, knowing it is impossible. They to different, like water and fire.

When the train enters the station she remembers the envelop of her boyfriend he asked her to give to him. He ignores it. Smiling a sad smile she pushes it in his hands. Giving him one last kiss she gets on the train.

When the train leaves he opens the envelope, finding a card inside. When he turns it and reads that one sentence he knows enough. Angry he throws it away.

How dare he.

When the train leaves Konoha behind, her cell phone rings. The number identification flashes with her boyfriends name. "Itachi? Yes everything is fine now." She swallows away her tears. "Thank you, but I rather take the bus." She closes her cellphone and puts it away. Silently she cries her tears in an empty train.

In one of the containers on the Konoha station lies a card written for an ex-boyfriend by a boyfriend of a pink Harvard student. The text is painfully but clear.

_"Brother, enjoyed my present?"_

* * *

**A/N**

Please tell me you all got the hints;

Of Itachi being her better Sasuke version, aka her new boyfriend.

That Sakura does not know about the situation between the two brothers.

Sakura does not know what is inside the envelope.

**Found any errors please tell me so I can fix them. **

This story was inspired by the song Thks fr th mmrs from Fall out boy.


End file.
